Not The Main Character
by BackroundSlytherinOwO
Summary: We follow a Slytherin with social anxiety named Miyoko Swan, a pureblood. (This is an alternate universe of Harry Potter, so many things may be different. I do not claim to own Harry Potter either.)


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, and I don't expect to anytime soon.**

* * *

Chapter 1~

I am not the main character.

I am not the center of the action.

I am not who you would expect a story to revolve around.

My name?

Miyoko Swan.

But that's not important. You want to hear about the main character, right?

Too bad. This is my story. Not like _she's_ going to change it anyway.

Welcome to my life as a background character.

* * *

 _Bring! Bring! Bring!_

I groan. That's my alarm. I wish I'd gotten a different one. I reach over and slap it. It silences.

I slowly get up to get ready. I make my bed- it's rather easy, all I do is put my blanket over my mattress- and get dressed. I put on a simple, yet sexy, reddish-purple dress, comb my black hair, and I'm ready. Today is my first day of Hogwarts, a magic school. I am a pureblood, but we don't really brag about it too much.

My family is exited. I feel no different, honestly.

I grab all the things I bought at Diagon Alley the day before- they're in my trunk- and we head off.

Turns out, you have to run through a wall to get to the platform. I have no idea how I'm supposed to react to that. The train itself is cool, its a shiny red. To avoid unwanted attention, I bid goodbye to my parents, and headed on the train early to find and empty compartment.

Less than minutes later, the train heads off. Luckily, no one had asked to sit in my compartment. I'm very glad, actually. I prefer to be lonely.

I take out one of my textbooks and start reading.

Eventually, I think I fell asleep, because the next thing I know, we were almost there. I change into my robes- very similar to what muggles call a trench coat, really- and put my things away.

I exit the train. I find myself in a very small looking town. A large and burly man is calling out to us. "Firs' years! This way!" He says, beckoning us to him. I and all the other first years follow him. He leads us to a large area of water, with a lot of boats. Sadly, there aren't enough boats for everyone to get their own. I share with a girl named Midori Kirisame. She's evil-like, but she's nice to me. Probably because I'm a pureblood. I don't really care much for friendships.

The boats reach the school, and Midori and I get off, and follow the other first years into the school. A tall, thin woman guides us into a dining hall. My parents tell me this is the Great Hall, where everyone dines. She tells us to stay in place until we get called up to the Sorting Hat. I can feel everyone staring at me, it makes me very uncomfortable, as I have social anxiety. I just wish they could get this over with.

I stand silently, zoning out, until Midori shakes me and tells me that it's my turn. I go up and sit on the stool. I see everyone's eyes on me, and I get nervous. A loud call of "SLYTHERIN!" breaks the silence. I get up, and go to a cheering table of other Slytherins.

Moments later, Midori also gets sorted into Slytherin. I'm glad, I guess. I start to zone out again, until a man with white, long hair and a beard stands up. I recognize this as Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster of the school. He explains to us the rules and regulations of the school, not much to go on about there. Then, he tells us to enjoy the feast.

The plates on the table fill with varieties of food, just like my parents described.

I grab the simplest thing I can find- a sandwich. I'm not really a big or picky eater. I see Midori out of the corner of my eye grabbing almost anything in her reach. I take a bite out of my sandwich.

* * *

After the feast, the Slytherin prefect leads us to our dormitory. Our dormitory is in the dungeons, and partially underwater. I think that's cool. Our current password is _canebrake_. I'm pretty sure its a type of rattlesnake.

After we enter, I see the common room. It looks amazing. Classic Slytherin-style. I'm less excited about actual dorms though. Like previously said, I have social anxiety.

I just hope I can be alone this year.


End file.
